User blog:Doomlurker/Hopes for ''The Avengers''
With The Avengers fast approaching I thought I'd list a few things that I hope to see in the film. Avengers live banner.jpg *'First:' I would like to see at least some kind of reference to another hero. It doesn't even have to be a cameo, just something that points towards other characters. I would have loved to have seen Giant Man/Ant-Man and the Wasp on the team but we're not getting that, so maybe a mention would be nice. This doesn't seem implausible seeing as in every other film within the MCU there has been easter eggs referencing the broader Universe, so there will undoubtedly be more to come in The Avengers. If not referencing Hank and Jan, how about Dr. Strange? It has been strongly rumoured that his will be one of the next solo films. Wasp and Ant-Man comic.jpg Iron-Man2.jpg *'Second:' The Hulk fighting against the Avengers in a fit of rage. So it's generally assumed that Bruce has the Hulk under control now and it's obvious that he will help the team, BUT I think it would be really cool for him to loose control and turn on his team mates, much like the animated Ultimate Avengers. This would be a really nice way to show how powerful the Hulk is and would be a cool homage to the comics. Hulk vs. Avengers comic.jpg *'Third:' Conflict between the team. Other than my previous point about Hulk losing control, I'd like to see a strained dynamic between the team, especially between Captain America and Iron Man. Both characters would probably want to be the leader and it could set up a Civil War style storyline where the heroes are divided, some following Cap and the others following Iron Man until the threat is so great that they have to team up once again. Civil War comic.jpg *'Fourth:' Cameos or some kind of references to each hero's solo films. Maybe as each member is being recruited we get a glimpse. Tony talking to Pepper or Rhodey when he gets a phone call from Nick Fury. Maybe some kind of explanation as to why Rhodey isn't helping out as War Machine. Maybe we get to see Thor in Asgard, interacting with Odin, Frigga, Sif or the Warriors Three. Maybe Thor talks to Odin about how guilty he feels about Loki which would make a nice conflict for him when Loki turns up again. Bruce is living in isolation again by the looks of things so it seems unlikely that we'll see anyone from his solo film. Rhodey IM2.jpg Sif T.jpg *'Fifth:' Loki having help. I don't mean just from his army. I mean either working with another villain or another villain using the opportunity to create more havoc. I'd also like to see his army comprised of numerous different species rather than just one type of alien or creature. It'd be so easy just to make the army clones or something similar so they all look a like but it'd be much cooler if there was a whole range of beings fighting for Loki. Loki help comic.jpg These are just a few things that I think would make an interesting story and add layers to it and the character development. I also think its very possible and hope to see at least some of these in the film. Feel free to comment and tell me what you agree or disagree with in the usual place. Is there anything else you'd want to see that I didn't mention? Category:Blog posts